Careless Whispers
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Jareth is spying on Sarah when he hears a song on the radio discribing him perfectly (SJ sonfic...)
1. Time can never mend

"Can life get any worse?" Sarah Williams yelled to no one in particular, throwing down

her backpack. She had just gotten back from a especially hard day at school to Karen yelling at

about being more responsible.

"Sarah, Please be quieter. Toby is taking a nap." Karen's voice intruded into the room,

grinding on Sarah's nerves even more. Thinking that some music might do her some good, she

turned on her radio, turning up the volume to drowned out any sound, and got started on her

homework.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Looking into the crystal in his hand Jareth smiled at the image that greeted him. A

brunette girl of about seventeen was laying on her bed, listening to music, and working on some

from of human schoolwork.

He was about to put the crystal away when the song changed on the radio. Intrigued, he

continued to listen.

Time can never mend

The careless whispers of a good friend

To the heart and mind

Ignorance is kind

There's no comfort in the truth

Pain is all you'll find

Should've known better , oh yeah...

Oh oh oh

I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies, something in your eyes

Calls to mind the silver screen

And all its sad good-byes

I'm never gonna dance again

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend

And waste the chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

The way I danced with you

Startled, Jareth just stared into the room. Should have known better than to cheat a

friend, and waste this chance I've been given... That described him exactly. In the two years

since his defeat he hadn't dated, nor danced with a single girl, much to the displeasure of his

mother. The truth was, whenever he looked at anyone that wasn't Sarah he just didn't feel right.

As the music continued Jareth was continually shocked with how much the song described his

feelings.

Time can never mend

The careless whispers of a good friend

To the heart and mind

Ignorance is kind

There's no comfort in the truth

Pain is all you'll find 

I'm never gonna dance again

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend

And waste the chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

The way I danced with you

Never without your love

Tonight the music seems so loud

I wish that we could lose this crowd

Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me?

Please stay

And I'm never gonna dance again

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

Should've know better than to cheat a friend

And waste the chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

The way I danced with you

(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone

(Now that you're gone) What I did so wrong, so wrong

That you had to leave me alone

As the final notes faded away, Jareth felt something wet hit his hand. Startled he realized

he was crying. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was around, he wiped his eyes.

Satisfied that all signed of his momentary laps in strength were gone, he continued his rule, the

song always present in his mind.

-

So ends chapter one. I know I'm supposed to be working on chapter six of my other fic,

but I just couldn't get this out of my head, so I hope this helps. I also hope you enjoy it. I'll

work on it periodically, don't worry. Oh, and I promise I will do chapter six soon... 


	2. The careless whispers of a good friend

Sarah glanced up from her math, the feeling that she was being watch over  
  
whelming her once again. Shaking her head for being silly, she tried to go back to her homework,  
  
only to find her concentration was shot.  
  
Sighing, she put the work away, and sat down at her vanity. Looking into her mirror, she  
  
summoned the image of her best friend, Hoggle to brain. Holding his picture in her head she  
  
quietly called his name. Opening her eyes, she was startled to see that Hoggle's charming face  
  
wasn't reflected in the mirror. Worried, she tried once again to call the dwarf, only to have the  
  
same results. She was really started to get distressed when she heard a voice speak from behind.  
  
"Aye? Ya' needed me miss Sarah?"  
  
Turning around Sarah was relieved to see Hoggle standing behind her. Walking over to  
  
the small man she hugged him fiercely. When she finally let go, she explained.  
  
"When you didn't answer, I was worried that something had happened."  
  
"Well, somem' did happen."  
  
"What! He didn't hurt you did he?" Sarah asked, worry etched in her face.  
  
"No, nothin' like that. See, Jareth was spyin' on ya' earlier, when he heard a song which  
  
made him cry."  
  
"He can cry?" Sarah snorted. Ever since she had run the Labyrinth for her little brother,  
  
meeting the king of goblins, Sarah had mixed feelings towards him. At times, she felt like he was  
  
the worst person in the world, and should die a very slow and painful death. But at other times,  
  
such as when she woke up in the middle of the night from a dream of him... then she just  
  
didn't know what to think, because it was times like those that she almost felt in love with the  
  
monarch. Shaking her head, Sarah realized Hoggle was saying something to her.  
  
"Aye miss Sarah, he can cry. Him's gotta' heart in him, 'lieve it or not. It's just hard to  
  
find, that's all. Him's really does like ya'. Ya' know him's never would have done nothin' if you  
  
hadn't asked."  
  
Sighing, Sarah turned around and sat on her bed. Drawing her legs up to her chest and  
  
wrapping her arms around them, she tried to understand what she was feeling. Her heart was  
  
racing, and she had a fluttering feeling in her stomach. The only think she could compare it to  
  
was when the crush she had on James Mayer in seventh grade. The only difference was this was a  
  
lot stronger.  
  
Leaning his head to the side, Hoggle looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his  
  
head. Going to where Sarah sat, he smiled and gave her a hug. "Don' worry. Everythin' will  
  
work out. You'll see. I's gotta' go now. Should ya' need me..." He left the last bit unsaid as he  
  
disappeared back to the world of the Labyrinth.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Well, now Sarah knows that Jareth can cry, but will she have to guts to ask him why he did cry?   
  
And why did Hoggle suddenly disappear? All of these questions and more will be answered, have  
  
no fear. And soon too. See I don't see this being any more than ten chapters long. (Unlike  
  
S.N.T...)  
  
Um, if anyone would like to be the Bata reader for this story, I would muchly appreciate it. It  
  
would only be for this story. What would happen is when I write a new chapter, you would read  
  
it. It would be completely random, and you might not be needed for long periods of time. If this  
  
appeals to you, e-mail me. Um, ya'. Chap. 3 will come eventually... 


	3. To the heart and mind

"I heard you visited the mortal Sarah today Hedgel. What did you two talk about?"   
  
Jareth asked the cornered, trembling dwarf. He had been sitting on his thrown, trying in vain to  
  
find something to entertain him, when the goblin he had set watch on Sarah had come charging  
  
into the room telling him that the dwarf had visited her.  
  
" 'Twern't nothing, honest your majesty." Hoggle said, knowing that if the king found out  
  
what he had told Sarah his life would get a lot worse.  
  
"Nothing? As much of nothing as when you lead her through my labyrinth?" Jareth  
  
retorted, knowing he had hit a nerve.  
  
"No your majesty, 'twer really nothing! I promise!" Hoggle cried, hoping that Jareth  
  
would believe him.  
  
"And if I were to talk to Sarah, would she say the same thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's just see about that, shall we?" Jareth said, a merciless smile on his face. Then,  
  
grabbing the small man by the scruff of his collar, he transported them both to the home of the  
  
only mortal to have beat his maze.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Fuming, Sarah slammed her door shut, resisting the urge to scream. That would only  
  
prove Karen right, and right now that's the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
She had been sitting at the kitchen table with everyone else in the family, enjoying her  
  
dinner when Karen had started in on how very childish Sarah was. When her father had said  
  
nothing, Karen had taken this as a sign to continue. Sarah had put up with the abuse for as long  
  
as she could, until finally she had excused herself from the table and come to her room to calm  
  
down.  
  
Flopping down on her bed, she was just starting to relax when she heard a deeply silky  
  
voice ask from behind,  
  
"Would you like for me to send her to the Labyrinth for you? I could you know. All  
  
you'd have to do is say 12 simple little words."  
  
Tensing, she turned her head and stared into a pare of mis-matched colored eyes. The one  
  
was a cold blue that made her shiver, were as the other was a warm and inviting brown which  
  
held an emotion she couldn't place.  
  
"Yes Sarah, I've come to pay you a visit. It has been a while, hasn't it. Almost four of  
  
your years. What have you been doing?"  
  
Sarah tried to take in what she was seeing. Standing before her was Jareth. He was  
  
clothed in a simple white tunic, and a pair of black breaches, his platinum blond hair moved in a  
  
non-existent breeze, but even that was enough to take Sarah's breath away. Gasping, she sat up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded, trying to figure out where Toby was.  
  
"Checking on something. Boggle here claims that when he visited you earlier you two  
  
discussed 'nothing', but I feel otherwise." Jareth said, pointing to Hoggle for emphases. "So, I  
  
decided to come directly to the source. So, what did you two talk about?"  
  
Glaring at the intrusion Sarah demanded, "And why do you care?"  
  
"Because I don't like people having a bad idea of me." Jareth replied, flashing her an  
  
arrogant smile, as he tossed Hoggle onto the bed next to her.  
  
"If you must know, we talked about you." Sarah shot at the Jareth with a glare before she  
  
asked Hoggle, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What exactly about me did you two talk about? My devilishly sexy smile, or just my  
  
good looks over all?" Jareth asked in a seemingly careless manner as he tensed internally.  
  
"Neither. We talked about the fact that you were crying earlier!" Sarah growled annoyed,  
  
causing Jareth's eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"How do you know about that?" He hissed at Hoggle as the little man jumped off the  
  
bed.  
  
"I ain't saying. I've got to go now." He said hastily as he started to dissapper.  
  
"Not so fast Hoggle!" Jareth cried as he grabbed the dwarf and forced him into coming  
  
back. "Now, how did you know about that?"  
  
"I saw. I was comin' to tell ya' that I was gunna' come see Sarah, and I saw."  
  
"And you told her!" Jareth roared.  
  
"Wait!" Sarah yelled before Jareth could cause bodily harm to her best friend.  
  
"Yes Sarah?" Jareth asked testily.  
  
"First, let Hoggle go." She began. When he complied she continued, "Why were you  
  
crying?"  
  
Sighing, Jareth turned and dropped into a near by chaise lounge. Holding his head in his  
  
hands he asked quietly, "Do you have to ask that?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Sarah replied calmly.  
  
"I cried because I heard a song that explained how I felt towards someone I love."  
  
"Oh. What song was it?" Sarah asked a bit taken aback.  
  
"I believe it's called 'Careless Whispers'. It's by one of your human bands." Jareth said,  
  
starting to get annoyed with all of the questions. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to go."  
  
And with that, he disappeared.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Holy cow!!! Both my Internet and my computer must working properly in order for you to be  
  
reading this! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. Our computer has been having so many  
  
problems. And after the computer it was the internet, and then the program, and then... sighs  
  
dramatically Ahhhh, well, you get the idea.  
  
So, here's the deal. I'll update at the most random interval, so don't expect anything any time  
  
soon. When I do it will be like a surprise present.  
  
The offer for the bata reader is still open. If you want it, please e-mail me   
  
Until next time!!! 


	4. Ignorance is kind

"Jareth, dear. Dear?" A female voice rang out across the castle grounds, causing the king to groan. Closing his eyes, he tried to will the owner away.

"AHHHH! Jarrie poo, there you are! And how's my wittle kingie wingie?" Jareth opened his eyes, sighing. His gaze fell upon the woman standing in his doorway. She was wearing a halter top of the most violent shade of banana yellow he had ever seen. It was paired with a purple mini skirt that just barely covered her butt. Her hair was done up in a series of elaborate twists and braids, all woven together. The ensemble was toped off with a pair of black leather boots that went up to just above her knee. Pasting a fake smile on his mouth he stood up and went over to where she was standing.

"Mother. What a -pleasant- surprise. What are you doing here?" He ask as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Well my dear son, I came to tell you that -we- have been invited to that faerie Earl of Zarkie party tonight. I was just coming over to tell you." She replied, giving him a pointed look.

"As you know well, there was no need Mother. I have told you once, and now I am telling you again. I am not interested in any of the girls from the underground. They are all the same. The only thing they care about is how rich you are, and how much magic you possess." Jareth replied, as he started to pace in anger.

"And I assume your -human- is better? That she does not care for you just because you are a king. Jareth, you must learn, all humans are the same. They are backstabbing, sly, knifings creatures who care nothing for the feelings of others. All they care about is personal gain." His mother said with a sigh. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again by her."

"She won't, because this time I'm doing things differently."

"We'll see, we'll see. Jareth, will you at least make an appearance? You're refusal to attend any social event has become the talk of the court." She asked in an exasperated voice.

"I don't know. It depends on what the goblins do in between now and then, but if they haven't done anything too destructive, I'll 'make an appearance'."

Seemly content with this answer his mother replied, "Very well then. The hour is late, and I've still got to get ready. I'll see you tonight."

Kissing her on the cheek he replied, "Don't be so sure of that. You know how the goblins are."

Rather than reply, she just smiled knowingly, and transported herself away.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

And now, I'm just so confused. It was bad enough when I hadn't seen him in forever, but now that he's showed back up, my emotions are even more bewildering. The thing is, I think I love him. I can't get him out of my mind, and I am always wondering what he's doing or thinking.

My friends have started to notice. They keep on asking me why I have a dreamily look on my face so much, and I can't explain to them that I'm thinking about the king of the goblins. I could just Ann's reaction. First she'd look at me funny, then she, and all the other girls for that matter, would shun me. Our little acting troupe just isn't that open minded.

I also am forever finding things that remind me of him. For example, I went to the mall today with some girls. We went to this antique shop, where I found this amulet which reminded me of the one he's always wearing. Everyone laughed at me for buying it, but I couldn't help it. I feel like it is his.

I just wish there were some way for me to see him again, only with his own kind, so I could see how he truly is, and if he feels the same about me. But that would require me going underground without his being aware of it, and that's impossible.

Well, I'd better go now. I can hear Karen coming up the stairs, and she'd kill me if I were still up. Keep your chin up, and remember, "All the world's a stage!"

Adding a flourishing signature to the bottom of page, Sarah closed her journal, and set it down on her bedside table. Walking over to her vanity, she started to brush out her hair when she heard the familiar knock, and an annoying voice call through the door, "Sarah, are you still up? Thought I told you to go to bed a half hour ago!"

"I'm just finishing getting ready." Sarah answered, trying not to let too much announce creep into her voice.

"Well hurry please. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." Came the muffled reply.

Rather than reply, Sarah just rolled her eyes. Why should she care? Tomorrow is a Saturday, and it's not like I have anything planned. She just doesn't want me tired so I don't fall asleep while watching Toby.

Closing her eyes, she started to hum quietly to herself. She was just getting to the chorus when she felt as though she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes, she turned around to see who it was. When no one was there, she shook it off as being her just being paranoid, and went back to brushing her hair. She was just starting to relax again, she heard a voice hiss into her ear, "If he won't come of his own will, I'll give him a reason to come."

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, and she suddenly felt like she was falling.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth!!! I had so many problems, first with my mom's computer, then with the internet, then with the word program not being installed, then with my computer and everything mentioned above, and school, well, I'm just barely being able to.

But here it is!!! Sorry about it being such a bad cliff hanger, but I figured that this was a good place to stop. All questions will be answered in good time; although how long it will take I have no clue. I do, however finally have the plot all figured out, which means I should be able to proceed quickly.

Well, until next time.


	5. There's no Comfort in the Truth

put corrections in red and underlined...

Looking around, Jareth was once again reminded why he didn't like to go to parties underground. All the girls seem to be wearing the same tight dress, and the only way to tell the difference was that the color was different. In fact, that was the only way to tell the difference between them. All of their hair is done by the same person, and their makeup is done the same way. If you didn't know any better you would swear that the lot of them was a group of sisters. At least the men have the intelligence to try and appear different. Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the punch bowl to get a drink when he saw her.

She was dressed differently from the rest, which was probably the reason he had noticed her. The upper half of her brown hair was formed into the shape of a rose using a set of twist and braids, where as the bottom half hung loosely down her back. She had no make up on he could see other than a light lip shimmer.

Her dress was a light shade of red, and was rather plain in comparison to the others due to the lack of sequins. In fact, the only design on it was that of rose, it's green stem, sparkling from the glitter that covered it, coming up from the bottom of the dress, wrapping around the dress until it reached her waist, where a deeper red rosebud glistened lightly over her belly-button. The design was accentuated by a layer of gauze under it, forcing the skirt to show part of its true fullness. With each step she took it caused the flower and stem to appear as though they were real, and not just embroidered onto the dress.

The dropped sleeves clung tightly to her arm until it reached her elbows where they belled out, although they weren't so large that they got in the way. The sleeves were embroidered with a vine and rosebuds design that reflected the one on the skirt.

She was sitting on the edge of the room, trying to not to be too conspicuous, oblivious to the longing looks she was getting from every man in the room. She was sipping a glass of punch, staining her lips with its color.

He stared, desire for a drink forgotten in his amazement at the site before him. He started to walk towards her, then thought better of it, and stopped. He was just trying to decide the best way to approach her when he heard his mother say from behind him "She is a lovely little thing, isn't she."

"How is she even here?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" She said, smiling sweetly when he looked back at her startled. Then narrowing his eyes suspiciously he asked.

"What happened? I thought you didn't think she was worthy of me."

Waving her hand as though to dismiss the truth she replied, "Yes, but that was before I knew how well she cleaned up. Now she almost seems to be of the court."

Glancing over at her, he silently agreed with his mother. Looking back at her, he asked, "So, do I have your blessing to court her?"

"Of course dear!" She said, smiling sweetly. She added quietly to herself as he walked away, "That is, if she will court you."

Walking up to where she was now sitting, he smiled sweetly. "Care to dance?"

Whatever reaction he was expecting, it wasn't the one he got.

Narrowing her eyes, she spat at him "Not in a thousand years! Not with you anyways." and then stormed away to a large balcony on the opposite side of the room. With a bemused look on his face he followed her. He stood in the archway for a moment before he heard her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice dripping with hatred and something he couldn't place.

"What do you mean 'bring you here'? I had nothing to do with your arrival." He replied, trying to keep calm.

"How dare you?!" She screamed, turning to look at him.

"How dare I what?" he asked, eyebrows rising dangerously.

Eyes opening wide she just stared. "Don't play the fool on me Jareth! I know you brought me here." She hissed at him.

"I did nothing of the sort. I was as shocked as you are now when I discovered you here." He asked, typical mask dropping over his face, voice equally dangerous.

Rather than reply, Sarah simply snorted, continuing to look out on the elaborate gardens below. Unknown to Jareth, she was glad to have someone around who she knew, even if it was him.

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooO

When the feeling of falling had finally stopped, and she had first arrived here, wherever here was, she had been terrified of her unknown adversary. Looking around her she had found a large room, full of the finest things, such as a black cherry four poster bed which appeared to have silk covers, and matching desk, closet, end tables, and vanity. Walking to the last one, she found a brush, comb, and mirror made of silver inlayed with gold all on a silver tray so polished it seemed to be a mirror it's self. Reaching down, Sarah was picking up the brush when she heard the door behind her open. Dropping the brush, she turned around, saying "I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here. I didn't touch anything I promise! Only the brush, but that was just to look at it better. I wouldn't have, but it was so pretty, and I couldn't resist! I really-"

She stopped short when she noticed the girl who had entered was bowing to her. Her confusion was increased when the girl said, "My lady, you are more than welcome to touch anything here. After all, it is yours."

"Mine?" She replied, startled. "But everything in here's nice enough for a princess!"

"But of course, my lady. Her majesty said that you were part of the royal family of Amarika, visiting for the ball tonight. We tried to provide the best rooms we had, but on such short notice, we did have a bit of a hard time. I do hope you'll forgive us if they aren't as nice as you're used to."

Looking at the girl in wonder, Sarah had decided to take advantage of this misunderstanding-understanding. But if she was ever found out stopping that thought in, she would cross that bridge when she came to it, if the need arose. Pasting a look of forced satisfaction onto her face, she put on what would be her grandest- and most dangerous- act of her life.

"Humph. It was quite short notice, wasn't it?" Glancing around again, this time with a look of boredom, she continued. "Well, I suppose they will have to do. Of course, they aren't what I'm used to, but I shall manage."

"Thank you my Lady. You are very kind. If there's ever anything you need, don't hesitate to ring your bell, and either one of the other servants or myself will come." The girl gushed, bowing again lower.

Nodding, she sent the girl away with a wave of her hand. The rest of the day had been spent living a life she had only dreamed of before. She was waited on, pampered, and treated in a way that even she felt uncomfortable with. She was quite startled when it came time to take a bath, and the servants tried to give it to her. After that she decided it was time to lay down some ground rules.

When it had come time for the ball, she had about died when a grand lady walked into the room. She was sure she was caught, and was quite surprised when the Lady announced that she was there to deliver a dress to the Grand Duchess Lady Sarah Williams of Amarika. Dismissing the other women in the room, the lady explained that she was the mistress of the castle, and welcomed her openly.

OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooO

Sarah was pulled out of her reflections by a female voice saying "Oh, Jareth! I see you've met our visiting emissary, Grand Duchess Williams. I hope you two are hitting it off well."

"As well as can be expected, -Mother-. And don't play the fool with me." Jareth drawled in reply, bending down to kiss the lady's hand. Straightening, he continued, "You know as well as I do that our –guest- as you call her is no other than the girl who beat my Labyrinth. And frankly, I'm quite surprised most of those twittering idiots in there haven't figured it out yet. She's giving me enough of a glare." He directed the last part at Sarah, who quickly averted her eyes.

"Well, if you continue to treat her like that, I don't blame her." Holding her hand towards Sarah she said, "Welcome dear. I'm Lady Rishelie, former Queen of the Labyrinth. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Taking her hand, Sarah kissed it politely. Curtsying, she murmured "My lady."

"My dear, there's no need for that!" Lady Rishelie cried, smiling politely. "As far as I'm concerned, we're equal."

Glaring at a sniggering Jareth, Sarah replied, "You're too kind my lady. I assume you're aware of the fact that I'm considered a commoner?"

"Of course. But if you're the only one to have beat our Labyrinth, then that endows you with some power among the underground. The title you've been given is quite a real one. You are in fact the grand duchess of Amarika."

Unable to reply, Sarah just stared in shock at the woman who had just told her that her dreams were in part coming true. A similar look of shock was reflected in Jareth's face, as he sputtered "Wha- Ho- Wh-"

"You know Jareth, that is most unbecoming. Please, say what it is you wish to say."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! And why was I not informed?" He raged. "I am after all the king of this land! Who did this without my permission?"

"I believe, my dear son, that the Labyrinth did it, right after this dear girl beat you." His mother calmly replied.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooO

Okay, soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long… I had such writer's block, and I couldn't get rid of it. And then I had to get over this great big self-pity thing… (I've had a thing for a guy for a while without him knowing (Let me tell you, not smart. Anyway…) I ended up loosing touch with him, and when I finally did get to call him, I found out he was engaged. Really painful, let me tell you. He still doesn't know, but the good news is I'm over him…) So, I had to get over that, and then my mouse died, then my keyboard, and then it was back to getting over writer's block. But I finally have (If you couldn't tell by how long this chapter is… I think it's my longest ever! As I write this I'm on my sixth page… looks shocked) But so, I don't know when I'll update next, but you shouldn't expect it too soon… Until next time..


	6. Pain is the heart you'll find

Sarah watched the retreating back of the Queen Mother of the Labyrinth with mixed feelings, while next to her the king sighed. As she had been forgotten during the conversation, she had used her skills as an actress to hide herself in such a way that she wasn't noticeable to any except the most observant.

She was just debating on whether or not she could take the risk of sneaking back into the party when she heard Jareth start mumbling to himself. "I can't believe her sometimes! How dare she over ride me! And what about that confounded maze of mine! How come it gave –her- of all people a title! And how could it give her one of my favorite spots to run away to and relax! Now I'll have to ask for her permission to come!"

She was just about to slip back into the main throng of things when she heard something that made her stop in shock. "Although, I must admit, my mother was right about one thing. She did look quite lovely tonight. That color looks so good on her. It really enhanced those deep green eyes of hers. I wonder why it was that mother suddenly approved of her. She doesn't change her mind easily like that. Especially not just because she was able to fit in with all those twittering fools in there. It can't be because of the title, she obviously knew about that before I did." As she listened to this, Sarah realized that if she were to try and go back into the party he would see her, and realize that she had heard everything he had said. She didn't want to risk that, so she started to desperately look around her for some way to escape before he did notice her. Her heart lept when she saw a set of stairs not far from where she was hidden. Slipping down them, she found herself in a moonlit rose garden. She started to walk along the paths, contemplating what she had just heard.

* * *

Jareth glared evilly at the paths below him, hating how much of his life he couldn't control. His face softened when his eyes feel on a solitary figure strolling though the paths. _I've often felt like doing that. Just running away from it all to enjoy nature, and see how the earth glows in the moonlight._ He was just thinking about going down and joining them when he notice they were wearing a skirt rather than a pair of breeches. Not in the mood to deal with one of the foolish ladies of court, he turned around and went back into the party. 

_I should go visit the castle before it gets handed over to it's new owner. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow._ he decided just before going back to playing the sympathetic and yet cruel goblin king.

* * *

The next day Jareth arrived bright and early to the Amarika castle. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, and smiled. His adviser had been telling him that he should take a brake from the stress of ruling for a while now, but he had just waved their suggestion off, insisting that he was needed more at home. Now that he was out in the country, being able to enjoy life he regretted having not done so sooner. 

Waving for his footmen to follow him with his bags, he strode up the stairs towards the front doors. He was just about to open them when they opened themselves, and out stepped Sarah, dressed in a dressing gown to cover her sleep wear. She curtsied deeply while murmuring "Your Majesty."

Although startled to see the girl at the castle, he hid it behind his usual mask. Nodding his head curtly, he asked "My I stay at your castle for a bit of time?"

Still on the ground, Sarah looked startled. "Of course! Anything your majesty wishes."

"Very well then, I believe I shall stay here for a week. I am inspecting all of the serfdoms in my kingdom. Yours is just the first of many." He said, quickly coming up with a reason to invade her. "Do you have a room available for me?"

"Well your highness, I've just recently moved in, so I'm not sure what I have even myself, but I'm sure my staff will help you. You may have any room you'd like" Nodding to himself he stepped over her still bowing form and walked into the main hall of the castle.

Walking up the stairs, he directed another of his footmen to search for a mildly clean room for him to stay in. Upon reaching the second level he walked down the hall to a small door that was almost un-noticeable unless you knew it was there. Opening it, he walked through and into a small park.

Walking through, he smiled to himself as he came to a small stream. Following it, he soon found himself in a clearing. A small footbridge spanned the stream, and a small cement pillar stood in front of a set of trees. _…To take back the child…_ Sitting down, he stared solemnly at his surroundings.

Sarah sighed as she came back down the many flights of stairs from her room. _I have really got to teach these people about elevators! My goodness, how can anyone survive walking up and down them so many times? How did they do it in the middle ages? It's no wonder they were always skinny! They always had to exercise! _She thought as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her blouse. Walking down the hall towards the library, she found a door sitting wide open. _Funny, I've never noticed any door here before._ Stepping through, she found herself in the park not that far from her home.

Shocked, she followed the path way that lead back to her house. Every path was exactly like it had been two days ago when she had left them on her way home, except that it was later in the night. Walking along the path she eventually came to the clearing where four years before she had acted out her version of her favorite story._ But that was back before I learned that it wasn't that far from the truth. That's back when I was a simple fool who thought magic was just make-believe._ She thought to herself as she went to stand on the bridge. Looking up at the moon she sighed at how much her life had changed since that fateful day.

Glancing into the little grove she noticed someone sitting on the ground not too far away from her. She started to get worried about her safety when she realized that if they had wanted to attack her they would have done so long ago. Curious, she walked over to talk to them. Once she was near enough she was sure they'd hear her, she asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Or at least I was until you decided to invade my privacy and come barging over here!" Jareth's voice replied from the semi-darkness harshly. Taken aback by the tone in his voice, Sarah decided to leave him alone. Walking back onto the bridge, she stared up at the moon, the silence wrapping around her like a blanket. She had soon forgotten his presence until he said "You know, you should probably be heading home soon. After all, you are back above ground."

"I-I am?"

"Yes, you are. The castle of Amarika is one of the few places that has a direct transport from the underground to the land above. All you need to do is step through the door in your hall, and they are transported here. If a person knows enough about the magics they could just teleport to where they needed to be, but most people don't bother with that, or aren't advanced enough to do so. Most of us don't have much of a need to come here, however the former owner of Amarika castle did have an unusual interest in you humans. He set up a direct link from our world to yours. You can control where you ended up, but that takes a lot off magic. Otherwise, the door will just take you to the nearest crossing point." He said, lifting his head to look at her.

Taken aback by his sudden kindness, Sarah asked "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you have a right to know. You are now part of my court it seems." He said wryly, standing.

"Thank you. Both for letting me know, and for letting me have a chance." She said just before she crossed over the bridge. Looking back one last time, she said "I think I'll take your suggestion to go home. I don't fit in there. I don't belong among the high-class people that were at that party. I felt so out of place among all of those people who were born with the golden spoon in their mouths." Glancing in the direction she had come from she smiled sadly, then walked back to her house. She wasn't aware of Jareth throwing one of his crystals at her until she found herself in her room again. "Thank you your majesty" she said, and then laid down for bed.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken to the shrill sound of Karen yelling up the stairs. "Sarah Leanne Williams, get your butt down these stairs, NOW!" 

Stumbling out of bed, she groggily went to where her step mother stood, glaring.

"Where were you?" She demanded as soon as the girl was in site.

"What do you mean? I've been here the entire time." Sarah said, suddenly alert. _How can she know about me being gone!_ she thought frantically _Everyone told me that time wasn't flowing here. And I only spent a half hour talking to Jareth!_

"That's a lie! I yelled for you last night and you didn't come, so I went to find out why. You were not in your room anywhere." She said, looking down at her hand, where she had something clutched.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, noticing her hand.

"A bit of punishment for sneaking out of the house." Karen replied as she opened her hand and let a piece of paper fall to the ground. Stooping down to pick it up, Sarah was horrified to find it was one of the many news paper clippings she had saved in her scrapbook. Running up the stairs, she dug around frantically looking where she had last placed it. She tore open drawers and threw the contents onto the floor. Finally realizing it wasn't in her room, she ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Karen was making breakfast, quite smug with herself.

"How dare you! How freaking dare you! What did I ever do to you that you could be so heartless? How could you take from me one of the only things I truly care about?" She scram, horrified at the pleasure her step mother seemed to be taking from the situation. She was satisfied to see that her words had cut deep into the other woman's pride.

"How dare I? How dare you! You waltz around here like your some sort of queen, never listening to what I say, never doing what I ask you to you. You always undercut me around your father, and frankly, I'm sick of it! You are not a queen, you are not noble, and it's about time you learned so! I am just making you see the truth." Karen yelled back, setting down the spatula in her hand. Turning, she looked her dead in the eyes and said "It's time to grow up. Give up your mother. She's never coming back. She left so very long ago because she didn't want you! What makes you think she would suddenly change her mind, and come rushing back? She won't. Give up your foolish dreams girl, and give up that stupid man!"

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she realized that the "stupid man" she was talking about was none other than the goblin king. Breathing deeply, she hissed out in a dangerously low tone "You've read my journal?"

"Well of course! How else am I supposed to find out what's going on? You never talk to me!" Karen replied, rolling her eyes and going back to her cooking.

Too infuriated to even form numbers in her mind, Sarah acted on the first coherent thought that came to her head. Opening her mouth, she said in a deadly quiet tone "I'll show you how foolish my dreams are. I wish we were both at Amarika castle, and I want to be there now!"

Sarah once again felt the feeling like she was falling, but this time she was expecting it a little bit more. When the feeling stopped she found herself in the front courtyard where she had greeted Jareth that morning. Completely ignoring Karen, she strode up the steps and through the doors. In the main entry way she found one of the serving girls and asked "How much time has passed since his Majesty arrived?"

Curtsying the girl replied "Why, almost a day."

"Thank you." Sarah said sighing. Then, seeing how the girl was still on the ground, she smiled at her and said "you don't have to stay like that. Heck, you don't have to curtsy at all whenever I'm around."

Rising the girl said "Yes, my lady."

"What's your name, anyways?"

"Amaria, my lady."

"What do you mean, 'my lady'?" Karen's voice came from behind, causing Sarah to tense.

"Did you have to speak? I was just starting to forget about you." She said annoyed. Turning to Amaria she asked, "Does this castle have an oubliette?"

"Not that I am aware of my lady."

"Dang! I guess I couldn't put her there anyway." Sarah said, sounding disappointed. Turning to look at Amaria she asked, "So, how do you defend yourselves from intruders anyway?"

"Well, we do have a moat, and a guard. But for the most part we don't need them."

"Dang! I really am going to have to study up on this place if I am going to be in charge of it, and run it properly." Turning to Karen, she sighed. "I guess I'll just have to send you home." Then lowering her voice so only Amaria could hear, she asked "How exactly do I do that?"

"Allow me." Jareth said as he descended the stairs, and walked to where Karen stood. When he reached her, he placed a hand on her head and spoke quietly under his breath. Then stepping back, he spoke a few more words in what seemed to Sarah a set of gibberish, and suddenly Karen was enveloped in light. When the light faded, Karen was gone. Turning, he went back up the stairs, not saying another word.

Confused about Jareth's reaction, as well as wanting to thank him, Sarah followed. However he turned the corner, and soon she lost site of him. Trying to get back to the main entrance, and soon became hopelessly lost. Finally deciding that the best thing to do was to go into each room, and hope that she eventually found someone, she started opening each door in the hall, and seeing if there was someone inside. She continued like that for about an hour before she found a room that even though it didn't seem to have anyone in it still gave her reason to pause. Stepping into the room more, she found herself in a room full of books. Walking over to the nearest shelf, she ran her hand along the spines reading the titles quietly to herself. _The last time I saw this many books was in "Beauty and the Beast"_ she thought to herself smiling. Continuing to look around the room, she decided that the best way to spend the day was to read. Choosing a book from the shelf in front of her, she went to sit down in one of the window seats. She had just opened the book, and was getting ready to read when she heard from above "You wouldn't want to read that."

Still slightly annoyed from the episode with Karen she replied without looking up "Actually, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen it."

"Alright, but you won't understand most of what is being said."

"And who are you to say what I will and won't understand!" She said, glancing up at the source of her annoyance, and finding it to be Jareth. Dropping the book, she slid to the ground, and said "I'm sorry your Majesty, I didn't realize it was you."

"You know Sarah, I have the right to put you to death for such impudent talk towards me. I should too, for all the trouble you've already caused me with the High court." He said, looking down at her annoyed. Turning he walked back to through the door and out into the hallway outside in hopes of being able to contain his temper.

"I don't understand" she replied, following in hopes of clarification.

Turning, he looked her straight on in the face, eyes ablaze with anger. "I mean your little stunt with you step mother! You are never happy, are you! I give you what you want, and you throw it back in my face. I treat you exactly how you expect me to, and yet it still isn't enough. 'I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations!' But as always it's never enough. You can only think of how you would like life to be. Granted, your step mother may have crossed the line, but did you think before you brought her down here! Do you even care what bringing her here could do!"

Annoyed and hurt at the tone in his voice she said "Of course I care! I didn't think, alright? But you don't have to worry anymore. I'm done up there." She shouted back, rising to her feet, head set at a defiant angle.

"Darn right you didn't think! You can't be a yoyo dear Sarah! You can't have both worlds. Either you stay here underground and become the Duchess and owner of this castle, or go aboveground to stay, but you cannot have both lives. You must choose!"

"I have chosen! Haven't you been listening to what I told you?" She shouted back.

"Then what is your decision?" He asked doubt and worry in his eyes.

"I have chosen to stay here underground." She said, lifting her head a little higher.

Taken aback, Jareth asked, "You do understand that by doing so, you are no longer allowed to go aboveground? You may go up long enough to get all of your things, but after that you are only allowed one visit per year, unless otherwise necessary."

"Yes, and I agree to it. I was only planning on going back up once a year anyway, to visit Toby on his birthday."

"Speaking of your stepbrother, you are not allowed to bring him or anyone else to the kingdom, EVER." He placed extra stress on the last word so that she would understand the severity of that order without him having to spell it out. He had underestimated her once, and because of it she was now in charge of one of his favorite vacation spots.

* * *

Sarah watch Jareth's retreating back, trying desperately to hold back tears. Unknown to him his words had cut deeply. She didn't feel that everything he said had been true, but that still didn't make the part that was any easier to handle. Not being able to hold back the tears any longer, she started to sob, quietly at first, but the sound quickly increased to heart-braking. Not wanting for Jareth to return and find her crying like a spoiled brat, she quickly went into the door she had just left. Walking over to a window, she sat down on it's ledge, staring through her tear blurred vision to the landscape below. 

When her sobs subsided a bit, she decided to get back to her reading. At first she picked up the book he had been planning on reading before, opened it, and discovered that Jareth had been right. It was written in what appeared to be random marks placed on the page, but she was sure it had a meaning to it. Sighing she took it over and set it down on the bookshelf nearest her. Examining the other items of the bookshelf, he was pleased to find that it contained a wide variety of both fiction and non-fiction. Her eye was drawn to a book bound in green leather on the second shelf above her eyelevel. She continued to look at all of the bookshelves along the wall, but nothing seemed to catch her attention like the little green book. Going back to where it was, she pulled it down. Running her hand over the cover she opened it, and read the title, which declared that it was a history of the labyrinth. Eagerly she turned to the first page, and started to read.

_The land of the Underground has always been full of land of peril and pleasures, but none more so than that of the Labyrinth. This pristine land has had it's own history to rival that of even the Seelie court itself. Filled with interesting creatures found only within the bowels of it's maze, to the goblins that populate it's capitol city, as well as the many vessels, it is a place that many have mixed fillings about. For those who have lived within the confides of it's boarder, it is a place of the greatest joys. For those who have yet to have the great pleasure of visiting, it is a place of nightmares and horrors._

Closing the book, Sarah decided that she would defiantly have to save it for a later, when she wasn't so worked up.

Leaving the book on the seat, she went back to examining the shelves surrounding her. She stopped short when she noticed a book that was quite a bit newer than the rest. Pulling it off the shelf, she was startled to see a picture of her staring back. Opening to the title page, she read _Through Dangers Untold…_ Slowly walking back to her seat, she sat down and started to read an account of her tiversing the Labyrinth. She was shocked to find how much of her adventure had been changed or forgotten, and how much of a brat she seemed. What shocked her more however was how right the author had been in their description.

She nearly jumped out of her bones when she heard a voice say from nearby, "Ma'am, you might want to go to bed now. It's quite late, and you'll have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." A small serving girl said bowing.

"Thank you." She said, holding her hand over her wildly beating heart. The small girl bowed again and was about to leave when Sarah stopped her. "Um, would you be willing to show me where my room is?"

The girls eyes clouded in confusion, but she agreed,led Sarah up a long flight of stairs, and along a hallway. She stopped short in front of the proper door, and said "This is it my lady. Have a good nights rest."

"Thank you." Sarah replied as she opened the door and went into her room. Stumbling over to where her closet lay, she stripped out of her clothes, and changed into her nightgown. Then she stumbled over to her bed.

Exhausted, she flopped down onto it, enjoying the idea of a long sleep. Lifting the covers, she slid under them. She was just starting to relax when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waits. She stiffened, eyes opening in fear. A husky voice whisper in her ear "My dear, I didn't think you were that type of a woman. If I had, I might have treated you differently."

Scared and disgusted, she contemplated her situation. _If he tries to rape me, I'm pretty much helpless. The walls are too thick for anyone to hear if I scam. But if I attack him, he might hurt me, and it would take forever for someone to notice that I'm not appearing. And then it might be too late._ Her mind was made up when she felt someone nuzzling at her neck, and plastering it with soft breathy kisses. Breathing deeply for courage, she jabbed her elbow behind her as hard as she could. She was pleased when she heard a grunt, and the arm removed itself from her waits.

Rolling over to face the man who was in her bed, she was horrified to find that Jareth was lying next to her, holding his chest, and glaring menacingly. Her pride wouldn't let her back down however, so she yelled "What are you doing in my bed!"

"Well, I was trying to sleep, until you decided to join me, then I was doing what I thought you wanted!"

"In my bed! You were trying to sleep, in my bed!" She shot back shrilly.

"Actually, I believe this is my bed. You said yourself I could have any room I wanted, and you can't really expect me to stay in one of those dust covered moth pits, now can you?" He said, dropping his hand down to his side. Suddenly aware of how close they truly were, and how it would seem if anyone were to come in at that moment, Sarah got out of the bed, and started pacing the room. Grinning wolfishly, Jareth asked, "Are you going back on your word now?"

Shouting daggers in his direction she replied icily "No. Nor will I. I just wish you had informed me that you had decided on my room."

"Ahh, well, I apologies for causing the duchess such discomfort, and will make sure to try and not do so in the future." Jareth respond mockingly as he got out of the bed and bowed lowly.

"You don't care, do you! Not about me, or anything I say or do." She spat, disgusted as much with herself for hoping otherwise as she was at him for showing such lack of care.

"I'll show you how much I don't care!" And saying that he grabbed her waist planted his lips on hers, giving her so searing of a kiss that were he not holding her she would have fallen to the ground. closing her eyes, she slowly gave in.

Just as suddenly as it had started, Jareth shoved her away. Trying to catch her balance, she opened her eyes to Jareth's smirking face looking at her.

"My dear Sarah, you couldn't have -enjoyed- that, could you?" He asked, smirk widening. At that point Sarah debated between slapping her monarch and kissing him again. She decided the best thing to do was just to get as far away from him as quickly as was possible.

* * *

Ha ha! It's done! After who knows how long, it's done! 

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a bit of a flow problem. I knew what I wanted to write, but it wouldn't come out how I wanted it to sound. ducks away from rotten fruit she is sure is going to be thrown at her sorry excuse for taking so long

Anyway, I figured you guys would like the end of this chapter a bit more. It's not a cliffhanger (kind of…) and I put in a bit of fluff…

Anyway, my next update will hopefully come soon. If not, then I don't know what to say. If I take way too long, you're always welcome to e-mail me, and tell me so. My addie is firstRainbowRose(at)hotmail(dot)com. Until my next update!

* * *

(Second Author's Note, Added at 12:16 of Friday, June 3, 2005) Take notice of the time. It's really late, and I'm really tired, so you don't nessialy have to read this. But if you do, you'll get a good idea of how I really am in real life. :) (Well, if you think of it, this is real life, but I mean in person real life, talking face to face.)

Okay, well, holy freaking heck! This is my longest chapter yet! It's over 4,000 words! ACK! Well, it's incurraging for me, because in the end I want to be a fantasy author. :) Anyone think I can do it? looks out at readers, and isn't too shocked to hear crickets (Actually, I really do hear crickets. I've got a family of them that live outside my window and lull me off to sleep each night. There's no better lullaby than that of Mother Nature. :D)

So, ya'. The length is why it took me so long to post. I considered ending it where Sarah goes to her house above, but I decided that making it longer would be better. And as I said before, part of the wait was my flow block. (If you don't remember what that was, look at my first A/N.)

Just in case anyone is wondering, the song I am using to title my chapters, and the one I use in the first chapter is "Carless Whispers" (not so orginal title, huh. Eventually I am planning on actually tying that into the story, and in more than just the song. I would tell you how, but that would be giving away some of the plot, and it's not all set in stone yet, so I don't want to tell you something, and then not do it. Just know that there will be Careless whispers... which type is for you to read and find out... hee hee...) What was I saying? Oh yes! The song is "Careless Whispers" and it was done first by Wham! (the "!" is part of the group name, not me being dramatic. FYI) I know limewire has it if you want to download it.

I was reading through some other fics, and I realized one of the things I love the most is when an author takes the time to reconize all of the readers. So that's what I'm doing here. I'm sending a shout out to all of the people who have read this. And if you've reviewed, a double shout out to you! I'll mention you all by name in my next chapter, but I can't do that for this one, because I'd have to do it for all five of my other chapters, and it wouldn't be personal, and I don't do anything unless it is personal. So expect that at the end of my next chatper. (And these are reaching the point where they could be called full-freaking-on chapters.)

Sorry if at any point my slang has confused you. You can ask anyone who knows me (heck, even some who don't know me too well.) and they will tell you that when you talk with me on a personal level, you have to learn a new language. I confuse newbies with it. I actually had someone tell me "You're using english words, but I don't understand you!" So sorry again if at any point during the non-story I really confuse you with something I say. Just slap me and ask me to explain it, and I will. :P

Okay, I'm going to go now because this is getting almost as long as the chapter! Until next time:)


	7. I Feel So Unsure

Stopping to catch her breath, Sarah looked around her in dismay. She shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her like that. Sighing, she tried to see if she could recognize anything from around her. She was dismayed to find that everything looked new to her. She slowly started to walk down the hallway hoping that she might stumble on something she recognized. That hope was quickly dashed as she continued to look around her.

She lost the last of her hope when she tripped. Throwing her arms out to catch herself she scuffed her palms up. Looking down at the blood that was seeping out of the scratches, she broke. She had first had to defend herself from her step mother, been told off by a servant, lost her family, been told that she was now in charge of what she had thought was a dream, and then put up with that pompous jerk who didn't care a lick about her. _And I had the fool of an idea that he might actually care about me!_ A nearly mad sounding giggle bubbled up from inside her, fueled by her lack of sleep. Once her laughter was spent, she found that she had tears streaking down her face. Unable to do anything else, she put her arms around her waist as though to protect herself and sobbed, not caring who heard her.

She became minutely aware of a feeling like she was being watched. Glancing around her, she didn't see anyone. Wiping at her eyes, she got back up off the ground. She was now near collapsing from exhaustion, and the only thing she could think of was to find someplace to sleep. Stumbling to the nearest door she was glad to find that it opened to a room with a small bed. Collapsing onto the bed she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning the sun hitting her eyes woke her up. She sat up, and then promptly fell back onto the pillow, groaning. _I haven't felt this bad since my first week of collage. But then it was a hangover. Now it's just from crying too much._ Sighing, sat up and slipped out of the bed. Glancing down nightgown, she growled quietly. It's thin material was doing nothing to help keep her warm, and the low cut of the front showed off more cleavage than she liked. _Figures. Just my luck! I have to find my way back to my room in this completely skimpy thing._ Stepping out in the hallway, she looked both directions. Relieved to not see anyone, and not knowing which way lead to her room, she decided just to go left.

When the hallway ended, she decided that since she was even more lost then she had been before she was going to go right, then at the next chance she got left until either she found her room, the main hallway, or someone found her.

After about an hour of just walking down hallways, she decided to make the most of the situation, and use this time to get to see some of her manor. Stepping up to the door on her left she opened it. Glancing inside she was overwhelmed by the most shocking shade of pink she had ever seen. Stepping inside to examine further she found that everything was pink, from the blush carpet to the fuisha dresser. "Well, this wasn't a boy's room." Opening up one of the drawers in the desk she found a small pink book.

Picking it up, she blew off the dust that seemed to cover everything in the castle. Walking over to the bed, she opened it, and started to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is my first day at the new castle. Daddy says it __will be safer here than at our last place. _

_I was so scared for Daddy. He was so hurt the last __time he went away. And Lestia says that if he were to die __I would have to take Daddy's place. But I don't know how __to do everything that he does. Mommy says that if that __happened she wouldn't be able to protect me, and that __all the advisers would start doing things for me._

_I've asked why Mommy couldn't take over for Daddy, __but all anyone will tell me is "that isn't how things work." __When I take over, I'm going to make it so that's how things __work, so that my kids don't have to worry. _

_Uh-oh! Lestia is coming. I can hear her down at the __end of the hall. I'll write more tonight._

_Poor, poor Mommy! She was crying all through dinner __tonight. I wonder what made her so sad… __Everyone was either really sad, or else they were __acting sad, but was really happy. I wonder why._

_My candle is starting to get really low, so I am going __To go to bed. 'Night Journal!_

_-Salie_

Sarah eagerly turned the page. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to read the faded ink. In places it looked as though some sort of liquid had gotten dropped onto it. Reading, she realized what it was.

_Deal Journal,_

_I found out why everyone was crying last night. __Aunt Vashnae and Uncle Monare were killed. I loved __them so much! Uncle Monare always had a present __for me every time he saw me! And Aunt Vashnae listened __to what I had to say, even if everyone else said it was __really stupid or childish._

_Daddy says that it was the stupid Levians, and __Mommy said that that's how war goes, and that they were __Supposed to be being protected. All of the adult started __Yelling at each other, and they completely forgot about me, __So I was able to get out of classes. I went to the pond, and w__ent swimming, and no one even came to look for me. __So I was able to swim all day long! And I went where ever __I wanted, and no one yelled at me. I even got a piece of __Dessert before dinner!_

_My candle keeps on sputtering, and is going to go out __Soon, so I had better go. 'Night Journal!_

_-Salie_

The next page didn't have any writing on it, only some simple child drawings. It depicted a family. It was obviously done by Salie because it depicted a man and a woman standing behind a young girl, and another set of adults. Sarah assumed that the first man and woman were her aunt and uncle who had died because there was a big "X" over both of their faces. Turning the page, she found the writing had become a lot neater, and the language was a lot more formal. Intrigued, she read on.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I cannot believe I found this old book! I thought __I had lost it forever when we fled from this castle that night. __I had only been able to grab my doll, before Lestia put my __cloak on me, and we left._

_It still pains me to remember that night. My life as I __had known it changed that day. I left my childhood innocence __behind forever._

_That night, after I drew that ridiculous drawing the __Levians attacked us at the castle. Very few made it out alive. __From what I can gather, the messenger who brought us the __news of my Aunt and Uncle's death was in fact a spy._

_That night after we had gone to sleep he let the Levian __army into the castle. The only reason me and my family were __able to excape with our lives was because one of mother's ladies-__in-waiting had gone flirting with one of the Counts, and gave __up her life to alert my Mother._

_It was a sad night for all of us However, I am not here __to remember. I am here to change the future, so that as I said __So long ago, my children do not have to worry about the things __I did._

_Yours,_

_Saliea Naserea_

Sitting alone on the small pink bed, Sarah's heart went out to the once young girl who had to go through so much pain. She was about to change the page, and continue to read on, when her stomach made a loud protest to her skipping breakfast. Sighing, she set the journal down and walked over to the closet. She was un-surprised to find when she opened it that it was full of clothes for a six or seven year old little girl. _None of that will fit me._ Closing the doors, she went back to the bed, picked up Salie's journal and stepped back into the hallway, continuing to look for either her bedroom or else the kitchen.

Every once in a while she would peek into this room or see what was behind that door, but for the most part she just walked down the halls. When she found a set of stairs that lead downward, she took them. Upon reaching the bottom, she was pleased to find that she had a vague recollection of her surroundings. Walking down the hallway purposefully, she didn't see the slightly dislodged stone, and stubbed her toe on it. Trying not to curse as she continued to walk, she was very glad when her suspicions turned into fact. Taking the second flight of stairs down, she watched her feet to make sure she didn't fall over another stone.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she continued to watch the floor, and was satisfied when she avoided two or three hazards. _I really need to have this place fixed up. I mean, it's a klutz's worst nightmare!_ She started planning how she was going to fix the castle, and became so involved in her thoughts that she ran right into someone, causing her to fall flat on her butt.

"Hey! You may want to watch who you are walking into. It isn't every day I am this nice," Drawled a cool voice from above. Standing up, she glared defiantly at Jareth.

"If you hadn't _assumed_ I was one of your play things, I would not have had to run into you, and thus would not have just bumped into you!" She spat back at him.

"I see. So this is all my fault? That is just like a woman for you. I should have expected nothing less from you," Came the prompt reply, dripping in ice.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean!"

"Simply that it is just like you to try and blame anyone else, and not take credit for yourself, when you know full well that it is your fault."

"I… You… Last…" Sarah sputtered, shooting daggers at her monarch.

"Yes? What is it?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared, fist clenched at her side. "How dare you presume that you can treat me as you did last night, and then say that it is _my fault!_"

"Well, I must say that it would seem as though you were dressed for someone. That is a very nice nightie." Jareth said calmly.

"For your information, I had gotten dressed in the dark, and this was the first thing I could find. If I had known that this is what I was putting on, I would never had done so. Not that it's any of your business, but it was bought for me by one of my friends as a gag, for me to wear for my husband on our honeymoon. Now if you don't mind moving, I would like to change out of it and get some food." She said in a tone full of suppressed rage.

"By all means, Duchess. Don't let me stand in your way." He said, stepping to the side of the door. Glaring, she stepped through the doorway, trying hurry and still keep her dignity.

After she had changed her clothes, and had a chance to eat some breakfast, she found the library she had visited the day before. Sitting down in one of the window seat she pulled out the small journal and continued to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_Once again, I must come to you to reveal all of my deep __dreams and hopes. I wish there was someone around that I __could trust, but I'm afraid that those who I know I can trust __have died or are away, and I don't know if I can trust anyone __else._

Growling quietly to herself, she looked up to see who had decided to interrupt her. When she saw it was the maid from the night before she blushed slightly at her abrupt reaction. Setting the book down next to her she asked "May I help you?"

"Oh! My lady, I found you! His Majesty has requested that you eat lunch with him out in the main garden." She said, dipping into a small curtsy.

"Right, me go eat with him just so he can make me leave again!" She snorted in discus. "And all he could do when I showed up was give me problems."

"Oh no my lady!" she said, "When he woke the first thing he did was ask about you. And when none of us had see you then he went into a fit, making everyone look for you."

"You're kidding!" Sarah gasped in surprise.

"No my lady. He was quite worried about you."

"Hmmm. Thank you for letting me know about lunch. Are you willing to let his Majesty know that I accept his offer?" Sarah said in a preoccupied voice.

"Of course my lady." She said, dipping again before slipping back out the door. Grabbing the small book, she went to her room to change. Setting the journal down on the desk, she walked over to the door leading to her closet. Stepping inside, she looked at the few clothes she hand hanging on the rods.

When she had first stepped into the closet she had been amazed with how many things had been fit into such a small space. The previous owner had been a creature of fashion, and had filled the closet with as many outfits that Sarah felt for sure had never seen the light of day since it had first been worn. Going through the many different colored fabrics she had sorted them into things that she would be willing to wear, and things she would never dream of. Of the things she had deemed un-wearable she had looked at the fabrics and pulled out a few of the dresses so she could use the fabrics to make new clothes from when she got the chance.

_Ha ha! I'm alive... as some of you have seen with posts to other stories... blushes The truth is I kind of lost the drive to finish this story. However, I am going to post this chapter, and then one other chapter, and then I'll be done with it! Aren't you all happy and proud? And then I've got two more scenes to write in _What's Real_ and then I'll be done with it._

_Anyone heard of, or read _Return to the Labyrinth_? I want to get it, but haven't been able to... apparently it's a manga series that someone's writing... it follows Toby because he WILL be the heir to the thrown. I'll let you all know about it as soon as I get a copy of it._


End file.
